1956: All Summer Long
by XOlovelyladybugXO
Summary: **HIATUS** We were in love but we had the weirdest way of communicating.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The summer of 1956 was a summer I will never forget. Before the Cobras, before the Ray Brower trip, before all the hate. The summer of 1956 was burned into my memory and it will never go away no matter how much I asked it to.**

**Warning: Adult language. Heavy make-out scenes. Heavy drinking and partying. The usually stuff teens do when their fifteen turning sixteen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from Stand By Me.

* * *

**

Shake That

"Come on guys! You have to leave!" I said, trying to shove them out the door. I clearly wasn't strong enough for the two of them because they fell backwards and we tumbled down onto the ground in a crumpled heap. We were all laughing and looking at each other.

"You really need to get out or I'm going to get in trouble," I told them again. They both looked me in my eyes and then they looked at each other, smiling evilly.

"Should we leave, Eyeball?" He asked his best friend, grinning like an idiot.

"I don't know Ace. It's not like she works anyway," He replied back, resting his head on my chest.

"Yeah all she does is fuck her boss," Ace remarked. I looked at him, my mouth agape, and they started laughing. "Alright, we'll leave. Coming to my house tonight, right?" He asked us.

"I thought we were going over to my house," I said. He sighed but nodded.

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you in your room," He said before they slipped out the door.

"What's going on back there?" I heard my boss's voice call from the other side of the room. Okay, so I work at Irby's Billiards. I'm too young but he thinks I'm seventeen so let's keep it that way. The only way he said he would hire me was if I screwed around with him. I'm fifteen and I needed the money so I said okay. I didn't know that it would be _this_ bad.

"Nothing," I said when he opened the door, closing it behind him. He locked it and strode over to me, picking me up by the waist and putting me down on his desk, my legs on either side of his waist.

I looked into his calm green eyes, his black greasy hair falling into it. It was slicked back with a lot of grease because where he came from (Tulsa, Oklahoma) he was considered a greaser and they all wore their hair with a lot of grease. His pink lips were set in a smirk as his eyes scaled my body, undressing me with his eyes.

"Good because I want you all to myself," He growled, crushing my lips with his. I smirked like I was enjoyed this and he parted his lips, forcing my mouth open and he shoved his tongue inside, making it dance with my tongue.

His hand slid up my torso and to my chest, grabbing a breast and rubbing and pinching. He always knew what to do to make me happy.

He grinded his hips into mine and I groaned in pleasure. Just as he was pulling my skirt up, there was a knock at the door. He sighed and pulled away from me, walking over to the door and yanking it open.

"What?" He spat at the person at the door.

"It's five o'clock. I came here to pick her up," Ace's voice sounded from the door. I get off from work at five o'clock and Ace has to walk me home because "It isn't safe for a girl like _you_ to be walking home alone at this time of the evening".

"She's not done working yet," I silently groaned when he said that.

"But it's a family emergency. What if her dad was dying in the hospital right now and he wanted to see his daughter before he died and you only keep her at work just so you can fuck her," He said, puffing up his chest like he was a grown man that wasn't afraid of him. I could tell that he wanted to beat the shit out of Ace but he didn't.

"Fine," My boss groaned. I hopped off his desk, pulling my skirt down and walked out the door, fixing my hair as I did so. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back so he could whisper in my ear.

"We're not finished yet. I'll see you tomorrow," He let me go and I walked home with Ace.

"Why do you put up with him?" Ace asked as we were walking along the sidewalk, my converse making that scraping noise when you don't pick up your feet. I looked up into his comforting blue eyes.

"Because I need the money," Ace scoffed at me, shaking his head.

"So you're pretty much a prostitute," He said. I was about to protest but it was true; I was pretty much a prostitute.

"I'll quit if that makes you happy," I told him. He nodded and we walked for a few minutes in silence. "Is Eyeball at the house?" I asked. He shook his head and I waited for an explanation.

"His dad got to him," I nodded my head. "They're going someplace together tonight or something like that. I don't know but he hasn't had a drink in two months." I smiled, happy that he wasn't drinking anymore.

"Cool," I said. We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got to the house, I was greeted by my little brother.

"Minnie! Minnie! Minnie!" He shouted, grabbing onto my legs. I laughed and ruffled his hair before plopping down on the couch and Ace sat down next to me. Ray sat down on my lap, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Where are Rose and Roger?" I asked Ray.

"They're upstairs. Rose is with another guy and Roger is doing something. I don't know what though," I rolled my eyes at both of them and relaxed into the couch.

"We're gonna' have a party whether you like it or not," Ace told me.

"Where are we going to have it?" I asked, staring at him in the eyes and he stared right back into mine.

"Here," He stated.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. Chapter two will be up soon if I get three reviews! (Juliette, you don't count. (: But it's only because I love you!)**

**Review please. (:**

_~Emma_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another update from Emma Harley!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from Stand By Me.**

* * *

Chapter Two

"I can't believe it. You convinced me to have a party," I told Ace as people started to come into the house.

"Live a little Minnie!" He told me, turning on the music.

"Get out the beers!" Ray shouted, running down the stairs. A couple of people laughed at him, and the rest ignored him.

"Go back upstairs Ray..." I told him. He looked up at me with his sad little eyes; the exact same little sad eyes that I just couldn't refuse. Not this time. I wouldn't let those eyes get to me this time.

"No. Upstairs. Now," I pointed up the stairs and he turned around, sulking to his room. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair as I looked at all the people at the party now.

Since Castle Rock is a small town, word gets around a lot. You think that since there isn't a lot of people in the town, 1,218 to be exact, that there wouldn't be a lot of people to come to a party. But most of the population is kids and teens. The rest is adults. Our parents sure did get busy!

The living room was bursting with people. Beers bottles were being opened, everyone was shouting and having a good time. I searched through the crowd, trying to find Ace. I found him talking to Eyeball; they were eying some girls from across the room. I started getting butterfly's in my stomach as I watched him look at her. I felt my heart snap in two.

I shook the thoughts away and went up to them. "Looks like everyone's liking the party so far." I commented. The smiled at me and looked back at the girls.

"I want the blond," Ace said. Eyeball sighed and stomped his foot like a little child. I sighed, loving how they just ignored me.

"I wanted her! How come you always get to pick the blonds? I want at least just one blond," Eyeball whined. Ace glared at him and Eyeball pressed his lips together.

"That's what I thought," He said, turning slowly to look at the blond. I looked at her and was instantly jealous. She had blond hair that cascaded down her back in swirls and bangs covering her right eye. Her light blue eyes scanned the room, trying to look anywhere but at Ace. Her pink lips were set in a smile as she talked to her friend. She was tall and slim, with a figure. Not as big as me though, let me tell you that.

"Time to make my move," Ace put on his smirk and strode over to the girl, immediately catching her eye and they stuck up a conversation. I turned to look at Eyeball and he was frowning at the pair.

"How come he doesn't realize it?" I asked him. He knew exactly what I was talking about; I told Eyeball everything. Everyone might not know this, but he's a really good listener. He always listened, never interrupted, and always gave advice. He always made me feel better.

"Because he's blind and you should know it. How long have you guys known each other?" He asked, looking at me.

"Since we were in diapers," I said. He smiled and hugged me. I put my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest, breathing in his familiar scent. "You smell good tonight..." I mumbled into his chest. He chuckled and his chest seemed to rumble.

"You look gorgeous tonight," He said into my hair.

"Why hasn't he said anything about it, though?" I asked, pulling out of our hug. Eyeball looked over at Ace and the girl to see how they were doing and a worried look crossed his face. "Don't look..."

"Why?" I asked, turning around. Eyeball tried to turn me around but I saw it. I just... Saw it. There they were, pressed up against the wall; making out. Like full-on, groping and tongue war make-out. Tears jumped to my eyes and I ran into the kitchen, Eyeball right on my heels.

I grabbed a beer bottle, cracked it open, and guzzled the whole thing, letting the bubbly liquid slide down my throat. Tears leaked out of my eyes and down my face as I set the bottle down on the counter and reached for another one.

"You can't do this," Eyeball said, taking the beer away. He knew what alcohol did to people when they had too much. He looked me in the eyes, worry clearly showing in his eyes.

"Then how come he's making out with her and not me? Why does he not notice that I like him?" I asked, taking the bottle away from him and guzzling it down again. I wiped some from the corner of my mouth and slammed it on the counter. I was starting to sway a little as I stood in the kitchen. It takes about seven beers to get me drunk.

"Because he doesn't like to express his feelings and you know that. He likes you, he just doesn't want to admit it," Eyeball told me. I would have smiled at the thought but another thing came to my mind.

"So he's embarrased to like me?" I asked. He didn't say anything but look down at the floor. I scoffed at him as tears came down my face again as I grabbed another beer.

"Get ready to take care of me tonight Eyeball because I am getting drunk," I said, sipping from the beer bottle.

**6 BEERS LATER**

"Woo!" I shouted, taking off my shirt and waving it around in the air as I danced on top of the living room glass table, one guy behind me and one guy in front of me.

"Minnie get down from there!" Eyeball shouted at me. I kept dancing but I threw my shirt somewhere and looked down at him. I laughed and then hiccuped before looking at the guys face in front of me. He wasn't that bad looking. He had blond hair in a buzz-cut with big brown eyes and a bright white smile.

"What's your name?" I said seductively as the guy behind me snaked his arms up my chest, grabbing my tits and holding onto them as we danced. I don't really mind. Ace broke my heart more than once so right now, I'm letting loose.

"Charlie Hogan. Yours?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

"Minnie Brower. Nice to meet you," I said before our lips connected. Everything was a blur after that. I never really knew what happened when we kissed but all I know is that when I opened my eyes, there was a fight going on. I was on the floor and not on the table anymore and two people were fighting right in front of me.

It took me a while to realize who was fighting; it was Ace and Charlie.

"Stop it!" I shouted at them, coming to my senses. Ace threw a punch at Charlie's jaw and I heard a sickening crack. I winced and got in between them. "Stop!" I shouted. They settled down and I looked at their faces. Ace looked fine but Charlie looked fucked up. There was blood coming from his mouth and nose and his eye was turning black and blue. His cheek was red and he was holding it, staring at me.

Ace took my arm and led me into the kitchen.

"What is your problem?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes and sighed.

"I like you..." He said. It took me a while to comprehend what he had said. Then it clicked and my mouth hung open.

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: Good update? Review please. (:**

_~Emma_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. My internet was being really stupid and I wasn't allowed to update plus writer's block. (:**

**This update is for CarvedKid (Sorry for making you wait so long (: ) and JulietteXx. This chapter will be extra long since I kept you guys waiting so long.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from Stand By Me.

* * *

**

Chapter Three

"I… like… you…," Ace repeated again, holding onto my shoulders while gazing into my eyes. It seemed as if time had stopped, my heart stopped thumping for a minute, and everything around us froze. Nothing else mattered as we stood in this kitchen, me swaying from side to side while gazing into the eyes of the man I loved and never will stop loving.

"R-really?" I asked. If I wasn't drunk, then I would have come up with a smarter answer. My heart seemed to beat again, but now it felt like it was about to fall out my chest from thumping so hard.

"Yes. Since we were little kids," that seemed to sober me up a little bit. I sloppily threw my arms around his neck and held onto him for my dear life. I put my head in the crook of his neck as he slid his arms around my waist.

"Ace, I love you," I whispered into his neck. It all felt like a dream; like at any second I would shoot straight up out of bed and none of this would have happened. It would all be a dream.

"I love you too," he kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes as I grinned like an idiot. He loved me. He loved me, he loved me, he loved me!

He pulled my face to his and pressed his lips on mine and thanks to the alcohol (if you couldn't tell, that was sarcastic) I passed out and couldn't remember anything else from then on.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache and a stomach doing flips. My back was throbbing and in between my legs hurt. If I had sex with someone last night it wouldn't have been my first. I've done it a couple times before last night but why did it hurt so much?

I was sleeping in my bed with my head on someone's chest. I looked up and saw that it was Ace, who was still sleeping; his mouth open slightly, his strawberry blond hair tousled. I smiled and got out of bed, almost falling onto the floor. I regained my balance and stumbled into the bathroom, turning on the shower. I took a piss on the toilet, not even closing the door.

"Good morning," my older brother, Roger, said as he walked past the bathroom. I looked at him through my tired eyes. "Close the fucking door next time." he closed the door and stomped down the stairs. I sighed and finished pissing and washed my hands. I stripped off my clothes and hopped into the shower, enjoying the feel of the hot water running down my body.

"Mind if I join you?" I almost jumped out of my skin. I peeked through the curtain of the shower to see Ace standing there. I sighed and went back to taking my shower, putting conditioner in my hair. I lathered my body with soap and rinsed it off, letting the conditioner settle in my hair so it makes my hair extra soft later on.

"I'll take that as a no," Ace said. I chuckled and rinsed out the conditioner in my hair. "I had a fun time last night," he told me.

"What happened?" I asked, turning off the water and grabbing a towel, drying off my body and my hair. I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out of the shower.

"Unlike you, I was sober last night," he put his hands on my waist and guided me to my room. He pushed me down onto my bed and closed the door. "Would you like me to demonstrate?" his hand went towards my towel, trying to take it off my body.

"No I would not like a demonstration. Why don't I get dressed and you also get dressed. Then we meet up with Eyeball and hang out. Sound like a plan?" I asked, standing up and pushing past him. He sighed and plopped down on the bed. I stood in my closet, trying to figure out what to wear.

"Should I wear shorts or a dress?" I asked him. He looked at him as if asking if I was serious.

"Wear a dress. I have easier access that way," he winked at me and I scoffed at him.

"Shorts it is," I got out a pair of denim shorts and a black tank top. I got out a bra and underwear and got dressed quickly, putting on deodorant, spritzing some perfume, and put on my black converse. I brushed out my hair, thankful for the summer heat so it can dry my hair.

"Get dressed. I think I have some of your clothes here," I looked through my dresser, looking for some of his clothes. I threw a pair of black jeans at him, a blue button down shirt and a white undershirt. "I'm pretty sure you can borrow some underwear for Roger. I'll meet you downstairs," I walked out the room but he grabbed my arm and yanked me back into the room.

"How about a quickie and then we'll leave," he kissed my neck, sucking and biting it gently.

"Fine," I said. He smirked against my neck and threw me onto the bed.

* * *

"That was more like torture," I said, putting my clothes on slowly thanks to the pains in my back.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm so big and I give my woman pleasure," he kissed my nose and I smiled at him. We both got dressed and I made him carry me downstairs and outside.

"Let's go find Eyeball," I said, walking towards his house. Ace snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I smiled and put my head on the side of his chest. When we got to Eyeball's house, his little brothers and sisters were running around on the front lawn in bathing suits. Looks like Eyeball was baby sitting today. I looked across the street, glaring at the bar that I work at.

"Sarah get back here! I have to put clothes on you!" Eyeball shouted, coming out of the house with a girls bathing suit in his hands. Five year old Sarah was running around the lawn, completely naked.

"No!" She shouted. He tried to catch her but she ran onto the sidewalk; out in public view.

"Sarah! Get back on the front lawn!" Eyeball hopped over the fence and chased her down the sidewalk. Five minutes later, he came back with a bathing suit clad Sarah, flailing in his arms.

"Minnie!" One of Eyeball's little brothers, James, shouted. All six of them noticed my presence and ran towards me, crushing me with hugs. Sarah hopped down from Eyeball's arms and ran over to hug me too.

"Hey Minnie!" Chris shouted from the porch. She waved to him and so did Ace. Chris smiled and went to the huge crowd. He picked the kids off me, one by one. Eyeball turned on the sprinkler and squeals were sounded. They stopped paying attention to me and paid attention to the sprinkler. I ran across the lawn, trying not to get wet; Ace followed suit. I ran into the house and sat on the couch next to Eyeball.

"They are tiring!" Eyeball panted. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't be flirting with my woman," Ace warned, pulled me away from Eyeball. We sat down on the other couch, me on his lap.

"You guys are together?" Eyeball and Chris said in unison. Chris sat down on the same couch as Eyeball but on the other side.

"Yes," Ace and I said in unison. We laughed and then I kissed him on the cheek.

"It's hot! I'm going to go play in the sprinkler," I said, getting off the couch.

"But you don't have a bathing suit," Ace said, pulling me back down.

"There is always my bra and underwear," I said slyly, pressing my lips against his.

"Please don't. There are little children around here who don't need a show," Eyeball explained. I sighed and pulled back.

"Fine. I'll just get wet in my clothes," I winked at Ace and got up. I walked out the door and ran over to the sprinkler, enjoying the feel of the cold water against my skin.

"Don't spray me!" Three year old Debbie screamed. I opened my eyes to find Eyeball holding the hose.

"Prepare to get _very wet_," he winked at me and sprayed the hose at me, full blast. I was knocked off my feet and my ass landed on the ground. Eyeball kept spraying me with the hose. By now we were both in a fit of laughter.

My laughter was ceased when someone grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the Chambers' front lawn.

"Now I've got you...," my boss.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! An update! If you say that they were acting OOC, then you are wrong. This was before the Cobra's and hate and stuff. His dad isn't even an abusive drunk yet!**

**Hope you enjoyed this update. Review please!**

_~Emma_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I am hooked on catching up with Degrassi and working on my non-fanfiction stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from Stand by Me.**

**P.S. This looks better if you put it in ½. There's this button at the top that says ½. Click it. It looks better. (:

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Shit.

The word that I just thought describes what I am in. You want detail?

Deep shit.

It was a harmless day. I had a quickie with my boyfriend, Ace Merrill, and then we walked over to my best friend's house, Eyeball Chambers. As I was getting sprayed with a hose, I got yanked away by my shit-headed boss.

"Leave her alone!" Chris Chambers shouted out, trying to be my knight in shining armor. I sighed and looked up at my boss. He scoffed and started walking off, me flailing in his arms.

"Stop squirming or I'm going to cut your neck," he hissed in my ear. I stopped squirming instantly and let him drag me wherever he wanted to.

"Ace!" I heard Chris' faint voice shout. With that, my boss threw me over his shoulder and started running; well as fast as he could with my added weight. He took me into a building, threw me onto the floor, and locked a door. I hit the concrete floor, getting scraped up and dirt in my hair and new cuts. I felt him turn my body and I looked up into his face that was shielded by the lack of light.

"Let's make up for lost time," I'm going to spare your virgin ears and not explain the details but what I will tell you is that it was horrible; not fun.

When he was done with me, he threw me onto the sidewalk and walked away with a huge smirk on his face like he had done something that would change his life. Tears cascaded down my face as I stayed on the sidewalk, curled up into a little ball.

It felt like forever until somebody noticed me. I swear this kid really is my knight in shining armor.

"I found her!" I smiled at his voice. "I found her guys! She's crying! Stop crying Minnie…," he hugged me, trying to make me stop crying. I wiped the tears from my face and kissed his cheek.

"Chris you are so adorable," I said as he held onto my body tighter.

"Chris, you're gonna hafta let go," Ace said, trying to pick me up and get me off the ground. Chris hesitantly let go of me and Ace picked me up, cradling me against his chest.

"Ace he hurt me," I whimpered. He shushed me and kissed my hair. I closed my eyes and fell asleep against his chest.

* * *

"Ow!" I shouted as he cleaned up my scrapes. He poured some more peroxide on a rag and dabbed my cut a little harder. I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly, trying not to scream out.

"I'm almost finished," he said, dabbing one last cut. When he was done, he threw the rag into the hamper and helped me stand up. When he let go of my hand I instantly fell down but he caught me before I could hit my head on something. My legs hurt from all the abuse and my back was aching from all the scratch marks running down it. "Do you need some help in the shower?" I nodded my head and he helped me undress.

"Why do you put up with all my shit?" I asked him as we stepped into the shower, the hot water hitting both of our bodies. He looked at my brown eyes and put some soap on a rag and washed both of our bodies. He put me under the water and rinsed it off.

"Because I love you," he put some of my strawberry shampoo in his hand and washed my hair for me, not missing one strand of hair. He washed the shampoo off his hand, covered my eyes, and rinsed it out, making sure that none of it got in my eyes.

"I can do my hair by myself," I said, reaching for the conditioner and putting it in my hair. I stood there, making sure that it made my hair really soft. He pulled his body to mine and held me tightly, not wanting to let go. "Why do you love me? There's nothing special about me," I don't know if it was a tear or not but it trickled down my face and dropped to the shower floor, running to the drain.

"I love you because you're different. _You_ put up with _my_ shit. You're beautiful and smart and caring and nice. I always spend my time with you because I can't stand to be away from you. Minnie, I love you," I looked up into his warm blue eyes. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest.

"Ace I love you too," I mumbled, letting tears fall down my face. I broke away from him and washed the conditioner out of my hair, running my fingers through it. Ace took a step closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned the shower off and he reached out of the shower to get our towels. He dried my hair and wrapped the towel around my body and he wrapped his towel around the bottom half of his body. He stepped out of the shower and picked me up, cradling me to his chest again. He walked to my room and set me down on my bed.

He picked out a pair of my pajamas: a white tee-shirt and long blue plaid pajama pants and a pair of boxers for him. He got dressed first and then helped me get dressed. Once we were all dressed and tired (well I'm tired), we crawled under the covers and rested our heads on the pillows.

"You're a really good boyfriend. I'm a terrible girlfriend. I don't do shit for you," I said, turning around to face him. I put my hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Don't say that. You wanna know what you did for me?" I nodded my head, hoping that the answer wasn't sex. "You made me love you. You made me a better person," he said, smiling a true smile. Not his smirk that either pissed people off or scared them but a smile.

"Minnie! Minnie! Daddy wants you!" Ray shouted, bursting into my room. I sighed and sat up in bed, groaning as I did so. I looked at Ray as he stood there, a scratch on his arm that was bleeding.

"Shit," I jumped out of bed, forgetting about my bruised body and ran over to Ray. I held his arm up and he looked down at me, tears spilling down his face. "Ace can you clean him up? I have to go deal with my dad," Ace got out of bed and tried to stop me but I was already half way down the stairs.

"Dad give me the beers," Roger said, trying to take the beer out of dad's hand. Dad took a swig from the bottle, put it down, and looked at Roger before punching him. I gasped, forgetting about the whole rule when dad was drunk. You never interfere when other people are getting beaten because then your punishment will be even worse.

He stopped punching Roger and turned to look at me, growling a little.

"Get your ass down here," he scowled at me. I slowly descended the stairs, wincing every time I took a step. I stopped at the end of the stairs and slowly made my way to where Roger and dad were. Roger was bleeding from his nose and mouth but he let it run, trying not to show weakness in front of dad.

"Yes daddy?" I asked and mentally slapped myself. Never call him daddy; never.

He scowled at me and backhanded me, a little blood trickling from the corner of my mouth. I held my cheek and turned to face him again, trying not to cry.

"You all were mistakes, did you know that?" he told us this every single night. We weren't mistakes actually; we were all planned. "I'm waiting for your mother to come home so she can punish you too. I'm getting tired of this," he sat down on his recliner and drank his beer. Roger and I looked at each other and almost cried. Mom was up in Togas and dad just couldn't grasp it. That's why he got drunk every night. We couldn't visit her everyday and when he did visit her, he would come home really happy and no drink at all. The days where he couldn't visit her he came home and drank himself to death.

"We have to be quiet…," Rose's voice rang through the front door as she and her fuck buddy for the night came in. Rose saw dad in the chair and instantly froze. My heart went out to her as she stood there, motionless. Dad got out of the chair and made his way over to her. She put her short blonde hair on one shoulder and stared at dad with her blue eyes, trying not to cry out as he slapped her.

"What makes you think you can walk into this house and be a whore, huh?" he slapped her once more as she looked at him. Her fuck buddy was very smart, not intervening. I looked at Roger and into his brown eyes. Dad hated Rose because she looked the most like mom. Roger, Ray and I got our looks from him but not her.

"I'm sorry," she cried. This time, he backhanded her so hard she fell to the floor, blood flying out of her mouth and onto the floor. Dad turned his attention to her fuck buddy.

"Get the fuck out of my house before I beat the shit out of you," he didn't waste any time; he scrambled out the door and down the sidewalk, not looking back once. "Get the fuck to bed," he walked back to his recliner and sat down, draining his beer bottle. We all clambered up the stairs and ran for our rooms. I got back to my room to find Ace sitting on the bed.

"I put him in his room," he said, referring to Ray. He didn't ask me what happened downstairs because he knew. I sighed and walked to my bed and laid down next to Ace. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and his chest heave up and down.

"I love you," I said, closing my eyes. Before slipping into unconsciousness, I heard four words slip out of Ace's mouth.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed that update. Ace is being very protective and very caring. (:**

**Ace isn't being a jerk because it's three years before the Ray Brower trip.**

**Yes, I am turning this into a series. It explains it all in my profile.**

**Review please!**

_~Emma_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ehhyoo! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was focusing on my other stories. You should check them out. You should also check out my best friend's account on fictionpress. Super good story.(:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from Stand By Me.

* * *

**

Chapter Five

"Minnie, sweetie. You are going to have to take Ray to work with you today. I'm going to visit your mother. Make sure you guys are home by seven and dressed properly; we are going out to dinner. Bring John if you want," he pressed his cool lips against my forehead. "I love you baby."

My lips were pulled into a smile. Dad was visiting mom, which meant that there would be no smacking around tonight; and we're going out to dinner tonight!

"Ace baby," I said, kissing him on the lips. He rolled on top of me and I felt his morning-wood against my thigh. I smiled and looked into his sleepy blue eyes.

"I heard everything," he nibbled on my neck and I giggled.

"And? Are you coming to dinner with us?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and shrugged but then continued to nibble on my neck.

"I have to go check to see if my old man didn't kill any of my siblings yet. And I still have to look for a job." I laughed. The Merrill family consists of ten children. There is Aaron, Ace, Ryan, Carrie, Shea, George, Julia, Michael, Debbie and Mollie. Their mom had just left them two months ago and their dad was struggling with money. The ones that were old enough to get a job, got a job.

"Okay." I said. Ace nipped his way up my neck and placed his lips gently onto my lips. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his head, entangling my fingers into his messy hair. His tongue grazed my bottom lip before entering my mouth, running over my teeth and then rubbing against my tongue.

"Minnie!" I broke away from Ace and looked in the direction that my name was called. Ray was standing in my doorway, ready to leave.

"Sorry Ray." I gently pushed Ace off of me and went to my closet to get out something to wear for the day.

"Hurry up Minnie! I don't have all day!" Ray whined at me as I picked out a white and yellow sundress.

"Yeah Minnie. You heard him," Ace snaked his arms around my waist and I shrugged him away.

"Get out so I can get dressed," I said to both Ace and Ray. Ray ran downstairs quickly but Ace stood in the room, staring at me with amused eyes. They trailed up and down my body twice and then he smirked.

"I've seen you naked multiple times." I peeled off my clothes and put on the sundress. I put on a clean pair of underwear and threw on a pair of flip-flops. I brushed out my hair and looked in the mirror.

"You look beautiful. Let's go." I sprayed myself with some perfume and then waltzed downstairs, Ace right on my heels. Ray was standing at the bottom of the steps, holding out some money.

"Dad left this on the table for us today," Ray told me.

"Just put it in your pockets." Ray put it in his jeans pockets and looked up at me, smiling. I took his hand and walked out the door. Roger was either upstairs sleeping or at his job. Rose was either at her fuck buddy's house or her best friends house; anywhere but here she always told me.

"I have to go home and change and then look for a job. I'll meet you guys at Blue Point Diner for lunch." Ace planted a kiss on my cheek before jogging away from us and towards his house. I turned to Ray, still holding his hand. He was staring across the street, staring at something but I don't know what. Sometimes he likes to stare off into space and stay like that for minutes or hours until he finally comes to and says something really random.

I shook him slightly and he turned to looked at me.

"I don't like trains anymore." Ray used to be obsessed with trains; he would talk about them all day and fill our heads with useless information about them.

"Why buddy? You love trains though."

"I know. It's just that I have a feeling that I'm going to get hit by one." I shook my head.

"You aren't going to get hit by a train. At least when I'm not around. Just don't go near the trains tracks, understand?" He nodded his head and I smiled.

"So where do you want to go first. We have ten dollars and a whole town to walk around." Ray turned to me, a grin spreading across his face.

"Can we go to Chris' house? He told me that he had something to show me," I nodded my head and he dragged me all the way to the Chambers' household, filling my head with facts about trains.

"In 1868 the railroad was built all across America. Do you think Dad could tell us about it? Wasn't he alive during that?" I laughed so hard that we had to stop walking. Once I could talk, I told Ray, "Dad isn't that old. Grandpa may have been alive."

"Then we can ask Grandpa! The first safe train was built in England by George and Robert Stephenson. That is so boss!" Ray said as we clambered onto the Chambers' front lawn. We ran onto the front porch and ran into the door, unable to stop ourselves. We fell onto the porch and held our foreheads, laughing as Chris opened the door. Chris' face instantly brightened when he saw Ray.

"Hey Ray! Come inside it's in my room." Ray jumped up and ran into the house after Chris. The oldest Chambers child stood in front of me.

"Well Minnie. I thought it would be a while until you were on my front porch, begging for me," I rolled my eyes and stood up, dusting myself off.

"Actually, I'm here for Eyeball. Is he here?" I brushed past Frank and stepped into the house. Frank turned around, closing the door. All the Chambers were running around, half naked.

"Yeah he's still sleeping though," Frank said as James clung to my waist, trying to pull down my sundress. I felt a slap on my ass and turned my head to find Danny.

"Boobs!" James grabbed one of my boobs and I shrieked. I pushed them off of me and ran upstairs, all of the little kids trailing behind me.

"Have fun!" Frank shouted and I heard the door slam shut.

"Frank!" I shouted as I ran into Eyeball's room, slamming the door shut and locking it. Eyeball jumped out of bed and picked up a bat, fully awake now.

"What happened?" I smiled at Eyeball. His hair was a mess, his tired brown eyes were staring at me. I smiled at the boxers that he was wearing; they were the ones I gave him for his birthday last year. He put the bat down and scratched his bare chest.

"Oh hey Minnie. I like your dress."

"Thanks. And I love your boxers." He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"So uh... what brings you here?"

"Chris and Ray wanted to hang out. I'm stuck with Ray for the day. And it looks like you are stuck with the little munchkins again." Eyeball sighed and screamed, "Fuck!" I chuckled and sat down on his bed.

"Around lunch time, do you wanna go to Blue Point? I got ten dollars for me and Ray but I pay for you guys too." Eyeball shook his head, pulling a light blue shirt over his head and a pair of jeans. He greased up his hair, combed it and put some aftershave on.

"I'm pretty sure we have some money lying around here somewhere. Help me look for it." We made everyone look for money around the house. It took an hour to get five dollars and twenty-seven cents.

"That's as much as we're going to find," Eyeball said and put all the money in his pocket. "Okay guys. Go get dressed!" He shouted at them. They all shrieked and ran upstairs.

"I'll go help Sarah and Debbie get dressed." I said, walking up the steps with Eyeball behind me.

"I'll make sure Danny actually puts on clothes," we laughed and separated ways. When I walked into Sarah and Debbie's room, they were both naked and bouncing on the beds.

"Time to get dressed!" I shouted and closed the door behind me.

"Never!" Sarah shouted. It took me about thirty minutes to get Sarah dressed and ten to get Debbie dressed. All three of us went downstairs to find all the guys sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Took you long enough," Eyeball grunted as he rolled off of the couch.

"Oh shut up." We all stumbled out the door and headed for the park. Once we got to the park (which was a _very_ long walk from Eyeball's house) everyone was hungry already. So we turned right around headed for Blue Point Diner.

"Do you and Eyeball love each other?" Sarah asked me, tugging on my dress.

"No. Me and Eyeball are just best friends," Sarah sighed and went to walk with Danny.

When we got to Blue Point we were coming around the back. And I saw it.

They were pressed up against the side of the building, tongues down each others throat and the girl's skirt was up around her waist and her shirt was laying on the ground right next to them.

"Ace?" The guy turned his head and dropped the girl.

"Shit."

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I HAD TO DO IT!**

**Please don't hate me! Please review. It would make me happy. And ask me questions on my formspring please! The link is on my profile.**

**Hope you enjoyed this update!**

**And I said that there were six little Chambers' in chapter three. I lied. Here's the order of the Chambers kids in my story.**

**-Frank, 18**

**-Eyeball, 15**

**-Chris, 9**

**-James, 8**

**-Danny and Sarah, 5**

**-Debbie, 3**

**Yes, there is a Debbie Merrill. So there are two Debbie's in this story. Sorry that's its so confusing. (:  
**

_~Emma_**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews and I am sincerely sorry about the wait! My computer was broken and it has been for a while. The Best Buy people thought I was playing Computer Hockey. (: So I stole my dad's computer.**

**Anyway, here's an update! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from Stand By Me.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

I can't believe it. What do I do? Do I go up to him and slap him? Or do I slap the girl first? Or do I just grab Ray's hand and storm into the diner, act like nothing happened? Or maybe I should_

"Really?" Really? Did I just say that? Out of all the things in the universe that I could ever say, I say 'really'? I cover Ray's ears and say, "Way to be a fucking asshole." That's more like it! I grabbed Ray's hand and stormed inside the diner, found a booth near the back and plopped down. Ray sat down next to me.

"Why did Ace do that?" He asked me. A tear glided down my face and I looked up at him.

"If I knew, I would tell you." He nodded and looked at a menu. He knows that when I'm crying or when I'm angry that he is to not talk to me.

"Minnie!" I looked up to see Ace running through the diner, trying to get to me. Every muscle in my body tightened. I wiped the tears from my face but you could still tell I had been crying. I picked up a menu and skimmed through it. I had the menu memorized, so why was I looking at it?

He was right next to me now, breathing down my neck.

"Minnie... let me explain." I looked at him; actually, it was more like I was glowering at him.

"Explain to me why you had your tongue down some tramp's throat," I hissed through my teeth.

"You made my sister cry!" Ray shouted before giving Ace a chance to answer. He jumped up and pushed Ace over before giving a nice kick to the groin. Ace howled out in pain, holding his family jewels. "You have no right to make her cry!" I put my arms around Ray and brought him back to the booth.

"I don't like to see you hurt. I go after everyone that makes you cry." I looked him in the eyes, his little brown eyes. He had always hated his eyes, always told me that they were the color of mud and mud was an ugly color. But actually, his eyes are gorgeous. They always have a twinkle in them and they are a shade off of the color mud.

"Is that why you always have bruises? Because you go after dad when he hurts me?" A tear slipped down my face as he nodded his head. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on my shoulder, staring at the red slippery leather of the booth.

A warm hand was on my shoulder and I turned to find Eyeball. Ace wasn't on the floor anymore; hell he wasn't even in the diner. Eyeball had a purple and black and blue bruise around his eye and blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Let's go back to my house." I nodded and grabbed Ray's hand, never letting go.

* * *

"Thank you," I said to Eyeball as he plopped down on his bed. My feet were propped up against the wall and I put my head on his stomach. His breathing was heavy but then he slowly calmed down. He had just been running around, trying to get everyone to take a nap.

I would kill for a nap right now. I don't know why kids below their teenage years request getting up early and never taking naps. It's not like we teenagers go to sleep late on purpose and wake up around two in the afternoon; if we're lucky, breakfast is still on the table. So like I was saying, I would kill for a nap.

"No problem. I always put them to sleep." He ran his fingers through my hair, yanking on my hair when there was a knot; I let out the appropriate gasp when needed.

"Not putting them to sleep, thanks for that anyway. But for... you know... Ace," an involuntary shiver ran through my body. Eyeball must have noticed because he pulled me up so my head was now positioned on his chest and his arm around my waist.

He shifted around a little while saying, "Oh that? Your welcome." I smiled and closed my eyes, thinking of all our good times that we shared. Like when we were seven; Eyeball and Ace, known as Richie and John back in the days, had come over to my house because their mothers made them. Since I didn't really have any friends (I have an excuse; honestly. I didn't like to talk to random and new people. I kind of have an anxiety problem; I don't deal well with change or people.) and their mothers had heard. They sent them over and the road to our tight friendship took two weeks and _lots_ of cookies.

Those were the days; the days where I didn't have to worry about getting my heart ripped out; the days where all I _had_ to worry about was getting home for dinner on time. Things change and happen for a reason. But the thing is, I don't like what's changing.

"Richie?" I let it slip.

"Yeah?" Phew! He isn't mad.

"Why do you think Ace acts the way he does? I mean... treats girls with no respect," he didn't say anything. He just sat there, keeping me warm with his body heat. I looked up at him. "Richie?" I poked his cheek. He was sleeping. I snuggled my head on his chest and nodded off.

* * *

"Minnie?" Ray said sleepily from my back. His arms were wrapped loosely around my neck, holding his own hand. His legs were wrapped around my waist and his head was resting on my shoulder. He was still tired and truth be told, so was I.

I was walking us back to our house so we could get ready for our dinner tonight with the family (minus mom).

"Yeah, Ray?"

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. With Ace and everything," I turned my head and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay." I walked up the cement pathway leading to our house. I opened the front door and walked inside. All the windows were open, trying to catch some cold air to save us from the summer heat. I put Ray down and told him, "Go get ready. Put on your good clothes." He slowly climbed up the steps and closed his door.

I took a deep breath, ran my fingers through my hair and walked to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge, pulled out a coca cola bottle and opened it. I downed half of the drink and burped, letting it all out. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, forgetting all of my "lady-like" manners. I put the bottle back on the table and scurried to the bathroom, turning the shower on and threw off all my clothes. I hopped into the shower and let all the water wash away the worries from today.

"Minnie?" I heard Ray say. I peeked out from the shower curtain to look at him.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He looked out the bathroom door and back at me.

"There's something in your room."

"Are Rose and Roger home yet?" He shook his head and I sighed. "I'll be right there. Just... sit on the toilet if you want." I went back under the running water and rinsed out the shampoo in my hair. I heard him sit down on the toilet seat and I sighed. I scrubbed my body, rinsed, and turned the water off. I held out my hand for my towel and Ray handed it to me.

"Thanks." I wrapped the towel around myself and stepped out of the shower. "It's in my room, right?" Ray nodded and I walked to my room. Ray ran to his and slammed the door shut. I sighed and closed my door shut.

I took one step and I was suddenly forced onto my bed. A body was pressed on top of mine, a thin towel acting as a barrier. The towel rose a little near my thighs and cold air rushed up my body. The person on top of me had me pinned, one hand clutching my wrists.

"Hey Minnie. We need to talk."

Ace.

* * *

****Author's Note****

**How was it? THERE KATHERINE. I UPDATED!**

**(: I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I hope you liked it.**

**Review please. Question me on my formspring. (Link is on my profile)**

**Thanks for reading!**

_~Emma_**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! Thanks for the reviews guys! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from Stand By Me.

* * *

**

Chapter 7

I laid against his chest, our breathing very heavy and in sync. My hair was matted down with sweat. Ray, Rose and Roger were banging on my door, yelling at me to hurry up.

"What we did wasn't right," I told him. He took a deep breath and kissed my hair.

"Why did it feel right?" I thought about it. All my anger towards him was out the window. I felt comfortable against his chest, my legs entangled within his.

"But what we did wasn't right," he didn't say anything, so I guess he was agreeing with me.

_AN HOUR EARLIER_

"Hey Minnie. We need to talk," he shifted on top of me and my towel went up a little more.

"I don't want to talk to you," I tried to push him off but he had me pinned against the bed. I was shivering as the cold air rushed up my body, goose bumps controlling my skin.

"But we need to talk," he said through his teeth. I looked into his soft, blue eyes to see them hardening with anger.

"How about we talk when you aren't on top of me and I am clothed?" He looked down at my chest, his eyes lingering, before looking back into my eyes.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." I pushed him off me and sat on my bed, pulling the covers around me. He sat near the bottom of my bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know where to start," he said.

"Who is she? When did you meet her? How long have you two been fucking behind my back?" He looked up at me and I saw guilt written all over his face. Good, he should feel guilty.

"She isn't anyone special. She just works at the diner and… I met her last year. She wasn't anything special and she still isn't. She's just my… we're just friends with benefits. That's all, nothin' else I swear. Sincerely."

"I still don't believe you," I stood up, still having my blanket wrapped around me, and walked to my closet to pick out the outfit I'm going to wear tonight. I felt his arms creep around my blanket, trying to get a hold of me.

"Get offa me," he obliged and walked back to the edge of my bed, sitting down. I picked out a white dress that has black polka dots all over it and it has a blue ribbon collar and a blue belt beneath the breasts.

I took it out of the closet and put it on the bed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto his lap, my blanket falling into a heap on the floor. My towel was barely covering me. I tried to cover myself but he took my other hand and crushed my lips with his. I was stunned and for a moment I kissed him back, our mouths moving in sync with each other. When his tongue lazily slid of my bottom lip, I pulled away.

The corner of his mouth was twitching into a smile. Why did I let Ace kiss me? Why am I still in his lap? Why do I want to move? I'm comfortable where I am.

I got off his lap and went to my dresser, pulling out a pair of underwear and a bra. I quickly put those on and then brushed out my hair that was starting to dry out.

"Minnie please… She didn't mean anything to me. I love you. I need you. Do you know how happy you make me?" My back was suddenly pressed against his stomach, his zipper digging into my lower back. His hand skimmed my arm, causing my to shiver and goose bumps to evolve from my skin. I felt his hot breath tickle my ear as he spoke into it. "I love you, Minnie Brower. Cross my heart and hope to die."

His lips connected with my neck, sucking and licking and biting and nibbling. Anything to make me shiver to my core. A hand slowly traveled to the edge of my underwear, toying with it before dipping in and I cried out.

I felt him smirk against my neck and we slowly made it to my bed. I laid down first and he slowly climbed on top of me. We stared into each others eyes for a long moment before I pulled his lips down to mine.

* * *

"I'm still mad at you," I threw on my dress and spritzed some perfume on. I grabbed my shoes and opened my door, ready for dinner. I walked down the stairs and to the living room where everyone was seated on a couch.

"I'm ready," I told them.

"Finally!" Roger shouted. I laughed and put my shoes on. I looked around the living room, searching for my father. There was a half drunken beer bottle on the side table near dad's chair. I could see the drops of water falling into a pool next to the bottle. It was just opened.

"Where's dad?" I asked, motioning towards the beer bottle.

"He told us to meet him at the restaurant," I nodded and heard my door slam and saw Ace coming down the stairs. He pushed past me and opened the door. He started to walk out but stopped halfway, turned on his heel to say to me, "You can't always run away from me." Then he walked out the door. I looked after him and realized that he was carrying his pants in his hands. I smiled and Roger brushed past me.

Rose and Ray followed after him. I stayed in the living room for a while, debating on whether to dump the beer out. I decided to leave it alone and walked out the door, and climbed into Roger's/Rose's car. They share the car but Roger uses it the most. Rose usually walks around or gets a ride from her fuck buddies.

The whole car ride I was staring out the window, not paying attention to what they were talking about. Am I still mad at Ace? Why are my feelings all mixed up? Tomorrow, I'm going to go to Ace and see how I feel. If he's the one, then you'll have this feeling inside of you when you look at them, right?

"Minnie!" I snapped out of my own little world and got out the car, following Rose.

"You smell like Ace," she told me, her nose wrinkling in disgust. I sniffed in her scent. Smokes and aftershave.

"You smell like Eyeball," she flicked a piece of hair over her shoulder and sent me a cheeky grin.

We sat down at our table, dad wasn't looking too happy. He had a beer as his drink instead of a water. He was glaring at Rose. He usually smiled at Rose during dinner.

"Hey dad!" Ray said enthusiastically. Dad just sneered at him and took a gulp of beer.

"I gotta talk to you kids when we get home." Another gulp. The whole bottle. And another ordered.

"Sir, I think three is enough for the night." Our waitress told him. Uh oh.

"Excuse me! Who are you to tell me when to stop drinking?" He did the unthinkable; he slapped our waitress.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. (: He be drunk and hitting people like GEEZUS!**

**Hope you enjoyed it... Katherine.**

**Review please!**

_~Emma_**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

****Author's Note****

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm going to try and end this story at chapter ten. But that probably won't happen if I don't start writing like 3,000 word chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from Stand By Me.**

* * *

Chapter 8

I tried not to laugh as our drunken father was dragged out of the restaurant in handcuffs. I should really be trying to persuade the police officer to let him go but I just couldn't. Something about seeing my father in handcuffs is like a peaceful dream.

Rose took me out of the restaurant and to Roger's car, where Roger and Ray were already sitting in. She pushed me into the backseat and climbed into the front, telling Roger to step on it.

"What has your knickers in a twist?" Roger questioned as he backed out of the parking lot and sped to the house. Ray laughed and Rose turned to glare at him. He pressed his lips together in a tight, white line as the laugh died in his throat. She flashed him a fake smile before turning back around in her seat to glare holes into the windshield.

"I need to talk to you when we get to the house," she was using her serious voice. I knew she wasn't talking to me so she was talking to Roger. The rest of the car ride (which was ten minutes) was spent staring out the window, thinking about life without our father. At least that's what I was thinking about.

This was how I saw it: If our father wasn't around anymore, that means I would have to go back to work so we could have food on the table, utilities and appliances and pay for rent that was on the house. Dad said that he was renting this house because once Mom was out of Togas, we would move out of this house and out of this town and maybe out of the state.

"Who likes dumb old Oregon anyway?" Dad had said once. I agreed with him.

When we arrived at the house, we all hopped out of the car at the same time and tried to cram in through the doorway to get into the house. Ray squeezed through and eventually we all got into the house. Rose dragged Roger into the kitchen and I collapsed onto the couch, thinking about Ace.

Things were moving fast between us and did I really expect him to drop everything once we were dating? Did he even ask me if we were going steady? Was he just using me for the sex? If he was, he got it... three times. Damn. Three.

Rose's sobs broke me out of my haze.

"What do you mean 'incurable'?" She shouted. Now they had me interested in their conversation.

"Quiet down or Ray will hear you," Roger tried to grab Rose and pull her to him but she yanked herself away from him, wiping her face.

"I don't give a fuck. Tell me what you mean," Roger sighed.

"She isn't coming home," Rose turned around and stormed to me, her face hardened with anger.

"Get dressed. We're going out."

* * *

Much to Roger and Ray's protests, we finally made it to the car and drove away as quick as possible.

At the house, I didn't ask Rose questions. She looked too pissed off so I let her pick out my clothes and let her put on a little bit of makeup on me. I don't look half bad either. I mean it's not something I would wear on a daily basis. I was wearing tight black pants that hung low on my hips and a yellow shirt that showed a sliver of my tummy. The straps of the shirt stayed around my upper arms. Rose was wearing a white shirt like mine and a black skirt that was pulled up to underneath her breasts, her thighs glowing in the moonlight.

"You have to promise me that whatever happens here, does not get repeated; it stays here," I nodded my head and she sighed.

"I think I like Eyeball..." She told me. I slowly turned to look at her, pure shock written on my face. What the fuck? She looked at me for a quick second then focused her attention on the road. "We've hung out a couple of times_"

"In his bed..." I cut in.

"_but I think I'm starting to like him," she smiled.

"You only like his penis." Why was I talking like this? I never judged my sister. Why was I getting all defensive and protective over Eyeball? I'm supposed to love Ace. I'm _supposed_ to but I don't know if I do or not.

Rose was quiet for a minute. "You don't have to be mean about it." I looked at her and she looked like she was about to cry. I remember one time she came home crying because she saw all of the things written about her in the girls' and boys' bathroom.

"I'm sorry," she nodded but didn't accept my apology. I can understand why. She doesn't like to be called a whore. "I'm just taking advantage of what God gave me." She would say.

She pulled into the Junkyard and we climbed out of the car. There was no one else there except a few empty cars.

"There's no one here..." I stated, looking around. Rose grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the woods.

"No shit Sherlock. We have to walk there," I groaned and followed her.

Ten minutes later we came to a clearing with a fire in the middle of it and people hanging around it, talking to one another or hooking up.

"You can have James. Stay the _fuck_ away from Jack," Rose hissed in my ear as we drew near a group of people. They were all unfamiliar faces and I was at an unfamiliar place. The only person I knew here was Rose and she was probably going to run away to be with this so called "Jack" fellow. Who the fuck is James?

We were now the center of attention for the group of people. Rose introduced me.

"This is my little sister Minnie. And this is Jack," damn he looked fine, but too old for me.

"James," he was fucking gorgeous, and Rose said I could have him. Insert excited girly squeal here.

"Betty," I knew Betty. She was the bitch that made Rose cry, one of the many people that wrote trash about her in the girls' bathroom. She also tried to fight me one time. I was about to kick her ass, but for some reason, Rose held me back.

"Carol," I never met her before but I've heard about her. She's one of the town's sluts, next to Rose. If you want big boobs, you go to Carol. If you want speed, you go to Rose.

"You already know Ace and Eyeball," I waved to Eyeball and tried not to scowl at Ace.

"Aaron," that was Ace's older brother. He ran a gang called the Cobras. It was newly formed and as soon as Aaron got to too old to be in that gang, Ace would take over. He had told me this one day.

"Ann," that was Aaron's girlfriend.

"And that's Danny." Can you say 'hot'? Sexy? He looks to be around Rose's age, which was only a year older than me. Who to choose: Danny or James?

My choice's were narrowed down when a girl pranced up to Danny and latched her mouth onto his. I kind of frowned but that meant that James was my winner for the night.

I walked over to him, trying to sway my hips and look like I knew what I was doing. His attention to me. I could feel his eyes probing my body as I stopped in front of him. He was waiting for me to talk but my mouth was felt like cotton.

"Hey," I choked out. He smirked.

"So you're Minnie?" I nodded and he bent down to whisper in my ear. I felt his arm go around my waist and pull me closer to him.

"What's going on between you and Ace?" Why should I tell him about my personal life with Ace? Why was he touching me? Why couldn't he say this out loud? When I didn't say anything, he continued. "I saw you give him this kind of look. And he looks like he wants to beat the shit outta me for touching you." So he was getting jealous, huh? Let's see how you feel when your significant other is trying to maul someone else.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and turned his head towards mine. I stared into his eyes before pressing my lips to his in a gentle kiss. As the seconds wore on, it became more intense. It wasn't about making Ace jealous (well, part of it was), it was about trying to claim James as mine; that Betty or any other girl in this town that wanted James better back up.

He pulled back, our breathing heavy as we stood there. He nibbled my earlobe, rasping in my ear, "It worked." I turned around and sure enough, Ace wasn't there. I smiled up at James and said, "Thanks."

"Let's get you something to drink..."

* * *

"I can hold my liquor... Got that from my dad," my head was spinning, my body was putty in James' hands , my stomach was churning, but my throat wanted more beer. I've had four so far and I don't think I could handle another one. But James wanted me to have more and more. As soon as I had taken the second beer, Ace started to glare at me; or maybe he was glaring at James. Either way, he was still glaring in my direction right now.

James was toying with the bottom of my shirt, running his fingers across my stomach. Another beer was in my hand and his hands were underneath my bra. But I was out of it and I didn't care at this point.

"Let's go somewhere more private," he took my hand and pulled me up, guiding me to his car. Or a car. Or someone's car.

"You are so beautiful..." He was undressing me now, damp air biting my skin. I lightly tried to push him away as he took off my pants but my arms felt like they were sandbags. I tried to scream but my mouth was full of cotton. I tried to do something but I felt paralyzed.

"Ace..."

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, rolling over in my bed and stopping mid-way to scream out from the pain. Last night's memories were filling my head and I wanted them all to just go away. I didn't want to see his face, or feel his touch, or hear his voice. I wanted to see Ace, I wanted to feel Ace's touch, I wanted to hear Ace's voice.

My door was flung open and in came an excited Rose. She flopped down onto my bed, a grin spreading from ear to ear. I pulled myself into a sitting position, trying not to grimace.

"So..." She was staring at me, expecting me to do a new trick or something. When I didn't say anything, she continued. "I heard that you and James did the dirty last night." I mentally frowned but I smiled on the outside.

"Yeah..." She giggled and hugged me. _Ow, ow, ow!_ She released me and was waiting for me to continue.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Not bad, it felt amazing." Lies. Why am I lying? Why can't I just come out and say it?

"I see you got some love bites," she pointed to my neck and I sprung out of bed to look in the mirror. Sure enough, I had two love bites on my neck. I wanted to cry, scream, rip out my hair. Not only was he imprinted into my mind, but also in my skin.

"Yeah. I guess so," Rose got off my bed and stood in the threshold of my door.

"Jack and I are going steady," and with that, she left. Wow. Rose has finally settled down to have a _boyfriend._ But when she said it, she didn't seem that happy about it. What about Eyeball? Didn't she say last night that she had feelings for Eyeball?

I slowly sat down on my bed and began to cry. Who could I talk about this to? I couldn't talk to Ace or Eyeball because they could have stopped James from violating me. I didn't want to talk to Roger or Rose because for some reason I would feel ashamed.

I got dressed, thinking of the person I wanted to tell. I haven't seen them in a long time and I would feel, not only happy but like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

I walked down the stairs, tuning everyone out. I couldn't hear anything that they said as I picked up Roger's keys to the car. I walked out the door and climbed into the car. I put the key in and ignited it, backing out of the driveway and on my way to talk to my mother.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I'm so sorry about the wait. I am truly sorry. I had major writer's block and I was swamched with track and homework and such. But I found the time to finish this chapter. I'm planning on finishing this within two chapters.**

**Please review guys. I would appreciate it very much. (:**

_~Emma_**  
**


End file.
